Yours
by dyan121
Summary: She left me five years ago, now she's back and she's different, very different, but so are the rest of us...especially me
1. Chapter 1

5 years earlier

JPOV

"Jace! Please! It's not like I have any other choice! I have to go!" Clary pleaded with me like there's no tomorrow but I don't care, I'm still mad at her.

"You HAVE to go? It's more like you WANT to go! I mean, who would want to pass an opportunity to go training with the Clave huh?" I'm too hurt and mad to care if my words stung her.

"I don't want to go Jace! I have to go bec-"

That's it, I'm mad.

"BECAUSE WHAT CLARY? BECAUSE IT'S MORE FUN IN IDRIS? BECAUSE IT'S MORE INTERESTING IN IDRIS? BECAUSE YOU GET TO LEARN MORE ABOUT YOUR RUNE ABILITIES WITH THE CLAVE? BECAUSE IT'S NICER IN IDRIS?!" I was panting by the time I finished my rant.

"No Jace, that's not it, I don't want to leave! I have to if-"

"JUST STOP IT CLARY OKAY! I ACCEPT IT! I ACCEPT THAT IZZY'S COOKING IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU! I ACCEPT THAT ALEC IS NOT GAY ENOUGH FOR YOU! I ACCEPT THAT MAGNUS IS NOT INTERESTING ENOUGH FOR YOU! I EVEN ACCEPT THAT SIMON IS NOT WEIRD ENOUGH FOR YOU! I accept that I'm not enough for you."

I added that last line in a very hushed tone that I'd be surprised if Simon could hear it. Clary looked like that night when she went to Idris when I asked her not to, she looked sad, shocked and broken. But I don't care, she hurt me enough that I could throw her out the window. Tears are already spilling out of Clary's eyes in full force, and it didn't look like it was going to stop soon.

"Jace, you don't understand, if I don't go the-"

"JUST GET OUT CLARY! GET THE HELL OUT! GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS ROOM AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!

After those words came out of my mouth, I instantly regretted it, she just looked so broken that I want to go to her and wrap her into my arms, but I can't do anything about it now, it already came out, next thing I knew Clary ran out the room as if Hell was chasing her.


	2. Chapter 2

IPOV (Isabelle's Point of View)

From all the banging and shouting coming from Jace's room I could tell that Clary's told him her news. I honestly felt bad for Clary, if she didn't go the Idr- "GET THE HELL OUT CLARY! GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS ROOM AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!" Dammit, Clary just ran out of the room like Hell was after her. Shit. I was gonna run after Clary, but she shut the door of her room behind her, I'm guessing that she so does not want to talk right now. I am going to whip Jace so hard he's gonna freaking cry.

JPOV

To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be the one destroyed. I grew up hearing the line every damn single day of my childhood. It's pretty much true actually, if you think about it. I was lying on my bed looking at my trashed room; it appears that while I was yelling at Clary, I was also throwing stuff at her, like lamps and books. I love Clary, if you think otherwise, I love clary, I will love her until I die and if there's a life after that, I'll love her too. I love her sparkling green eyes, her fiery red hair, her freckles, her- I was interrupted of my thinking of Clary 'cause Izzy just burst into my room, with her whip, and furious, absolutely furious. Now Isabelle plus whip plus anger equals one thing, you're dead. "JACE LIGHTWOOD, HERONDALE, MORGENSTERN, WAYLAND OR WHATEVER HOW DARE YOU BREAK CLARY'S HEART?!" Izzy's tone is impossibly high and loud that I'm sure everyone in the Institute could hear her.

"It's not my fault she's leaving us Izzy!"

"It's not hers too!"

"Oh, so you mean her wanting to leave her family and friends for some fancy Clave training are completely okay with you?" I was standing by now.

"No its not! But her HAVING to go is alright with me! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHY SHE'S LEAVING BECAUSE YOU NEVER HEARD HER OUT! YOUR JUST A SELFISH SICK BASTARD WHO DOESN'T LISTEN!"

"Me? I'm the bastard now?"

"Well do you see another angst-ridden teenager who has identity issues?"

"How can I be the bastard Izzy? She's the one leaving us! She's the one abandoning us!"

"But she has to!"

"Give me one valid reason why you think it's okay for her to leave Izzy!"

"BECAUSE THE CLAVE'S GONNA KILL HER PARENTS IF SHE DOESN'T! GET THAT JACE! SHE DOESN'T WANT TO GO! SHE HAS TO IF SHE DOESN'T WANT TO LOSE JOCELYN AND LUKE!"

"Wha-what?" I sunk down to my knees.

"She had to go Jace, the Clave was threatening her parents." Shit. I had to apologize.

"Where is she Izzy? Please! I have to apologize to her!"

" She's was in her room"

"oh okay" I was getting out the door when I realized something. "Wait, what do you mean _was?_

__"I heard a portal open just now Jace, she's gone."


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

I wanted nothing more than to settle down here at the Institute, start my training, spend my days with Jace and even teach Isabelle how to cook! But it seems that God doesn't give happy endings to small red-headed midgets with green eyes. I was already packed for Idris, aside from Jace, mom and Luke were the most important people to me, if I can help it, no one will die because of me, no one will hurt because of me, I didn't even want people to be slightly inconvenienced because of me. When I told Jace my news, I couldn't help but cry, I was trying to explain to him but he was much too angry to listen, I understand that, if he were the one leaving, I would throw a larger fit. The Clave has given me permission to enter Idris anytime this week, I already said goodbye to everyone and I don't want another person to shed a tear over me, so I picked up my steele and drew a portal, I thought of the beautiful glass towers of Idris and stepped through the portal.

JPOV

I didn't want to believe Isabelle; I still ran down the familiar hallway and opened her plain white door. I was too late, her room was empty. She was gone.

APOV(Alec's Point of View)

Seeing my parabatai sobbing hysterically like that outside his girlfriend's door, erases any thought in the back of my head that said he was only a conceited asshole who doesn't give a damn over other people. I know that Jace loves Clary a lot, more than himself probably, which with that huge ego of his you would've thought was impossible. I just hope that even without Clary here to keep him in check, he wouldn't go back to his old ways.


	4. Chapter 4

5 years later

IPOV

Taki's with only Alec to keep me company was boring. If Jace was here, there already would be catfights, fistfights and all sorts of entertainment. But since Clary left, he became even more suicidal and more womanizing than ever before, me and Alec rarely get to see him alone anymore, his usually unconscious from either drinking or demon poison, or with a girl. We can see that he still loves Clary mainly because of the fact that all his girls were small, and had red hair. But even though he still loves her, he still changed, when Clary was here, he was the cocky yet still sweet Jace that frustrates us. We are now heading back to the Institute when my ruby necklace that warns me if demons are close lights up, I look at Alec and he understands immediately, he pulls out his seraph blade and bow and arrows while I unwrap my whip from my wrist. We go into the alley where the signal is strongest. "Shit" It's not every day you hear Alec swear s if he does you know it's bad. I look up and see three Greater demons. Shit. With Jace here, this will be easy, but with just me and Alec, this was going to be hard, real hard. Alec lunges first, naming his seraph blade and slashing at the demon while I try to whip at them.

"Izzy! Behind you!" I didn't have enough time to whip around and step aside at the same time so I got bit. Shit. I instantly fell and was losing consciousness but not before I saw a blond girl throw three daggers simultaneously and hitting all the Greater demons right at their heart.

APOV( Alec's Point of View)

I saw a Greater demon sneak up behind Izzy and I instantly felt fear for my little sister. " Izzy! Behind you!" But it was too late, she got bit and was falling by the time I finished warning her, then all of a sudden, all the demons fell and disintegrated, returning to their dimensions. Whirl around to see a blond girl standing there, picking up her daggers from where the demons stood. I didn't have time to ask her who she was and how she did that because I just remembered Izzy, I was going to pick her up and run like hell was after me to the Institute but the girl interrupted me "Put her down"

The hell? If I waste another minute my sister could die! I could not lose another sibling after I already lost two.

" Put her down"

" Why the hell will I? Thank you for helping us and all but if I waste another second praising your skills my sister would die!"

"Your sister will be dead by the time you reach the Institute! So put her down!" I'm guessing she could see that I wasn't gonna budge because half a second later I was pinned down to the floor with a paralyzing rune on my arm. She was ignoring the many profanities coming from my mouth while bending over Izzy and drawing a rune that I didn't recognize on my sister's arm. Seconds later, Izzy sat up with a gasp while looking mildly disoriented. The paralyzing rune finally wore off so I sat up and looked at Izzy, she looked like she never even went to battle, all the cuts and bruises were gone and she doesn't look poisoned anymore. I was now even more curious about this girl so, "Who the hell are you? What did you do to my sister? Where did you learn that rune? How did you kill all those demons? How di-?" I was interrupted by a loud " ALEC!" "What Izzy?"

"Can you please stop with your questions first?"

"Why?"

"So that we can actually hear her answers."

"Oh"

"Yeah oh, dumbass!"

Now, she turned to the girl.

"Um, thanks for saving my life and all, but, who are you?"

The girl grinned, " Look through the glamour Izzy."

"How'd you know my name? Are you a stalker? Oh my God! Were you spying on us?"

While Izzy was freaking out, I started to peel of her glamour, and was surprised to see her blond hair turn fiery red and her blue eyes turn green, after all the glamour was gone I saw a 5 foot 3 red-headed girl with green eyes.

"Izzy" She was still going on with her list of questions.

"Are you a shadowhunter? Wait, of course you're a shadowhunter.

"Izzy"

"How old are you?"

"Izzy"

"Do I know you?"

"IZZY!"

"WHAT ALEC?!"

"Look through her glamour"

She looked through it and in less than a second was enveloping the girl in a bone-crushing hug.

"Clary! You're back! You're back!" By this time Izzy was crying and Clary was rubbing her back soothing her.

"We missed you Clary! What took you so long?" By now, there were also tears in my eyes, Clary looked up at me with a shocked expression, I think she was actually shocked that I said I missed her, I really did, she was like sister to me. "Now, what do you think about going back to the Institute?"

She smiled and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

JPOV

The red-headed mundane I was currently dating was getting on my nerves, she keeps giving me pet names and stuff, it's really getting irritating. The only thing that is preventing me from breaking up with her right now and then is her hotness. Her beauty is not like Clary's, Clary's beauty was natural, no make-up, no plastic surgery, she was just naturally beautif- Stop it Jace! She left you remember! You don't love her anymore! But I know I still do, my love for Clary will never fade, I love her now, I will love her until I die and if there is a life after that, I'll love her then too. My "girlfriend" was busy chattering nonstop about a kind of make-up that she says make her feel like a goddess, Clary was a goddess and she didn't need some damned expensive make-up…STOP IT! My little phone was beeping in my pocket. It was from Alec.

ATTACKED BY GREATER DEMONS, IZZY HURT, COME TO INSTITUTE.

I ran as fast as I could and didn't even stop to say bye to um… I think her name was either Melinda, Melanie or Melody, I can't exactly remember but that's not important. I enter the Institute and run to the infirmary where Alec and Izzy talking in hushed tones. "She….Jace…bad…changed…train"

"Hey guys, you took care of the demons or do you need this rockin' piece of man meat to take care of it for you?" They instantly stopped talking after they realized that I was there. Alec was the one to speak up first.

" Oh, um, hey Jace, we were heading back to the Institute when we spotted demons, though it was only too late that we realized that it was three Greater demons and-"

"Wait, three Greater demons? How did you make it out of there alive?"

"I was getting to that!" Alec snapped.

"Oh okay, continue"

"Thank you, so where was I, oh yeah! Three Greater demons and then we were fighting them then Izzy didn't notice that one of them was sneaking up behind her back an-"

"Izzy, Izzy, Izzy… you should've known better, to think-"

"JACE! WOULD IT KILL YOU TO LET ME FINISH!"

"Jeez Alec! I was just saying my opinion! No need to glare and yell at me! Fine! Continue O great storyteller!"

"Jace, sometimes you just frustrate me so much I could-" Alec was now pinching the bridge of his nose, it was very fun pushing his buttons, one of my favorite hobbies. "Uh, never mind! So, Izzy got bit and all of sudden all the demons were dead. They were killed, by three daggers thrown simultaneously, into their heart. They were thrown by…" He and Isabelle shared a look and Izzy finished his sentence. " They were thrown by Clary, Jace. She's back."


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously:_

_They shared a look then Isabelle finished his sentence, "They were thrown by Clary, Jace. She's back."_

IPOV

Emotions danced around Jace's eyes, love, shock, excitement and finally regret.

JPOV

"Sh-she's here? Cla-clary is here? A-at the Institute?" Jace Lightwood never stutters, and here I was, stuttering like a 3-year-old. I wasn't ready, I wasn't ready to see her beautiful fiery hair, I wasn't ready to see her sparkling green eyes, I wasn't ready to see the freckles that lined her nose, I wasn't ready to see her. Period.I didn't realize I was staring off into space until Alec was shaking my shoulders.

" . !"

"Huh? What?"

"Clary, Jace! We were talking about Clary!"

"Oh...OH! Right, right, Sorry."

"Are you ready for this Jace?" This time it was Izzy who spoke, even if they were my adopted siblings, they know me better than myself.

I truthfully said "No, but I have to, so where is she?"

This caught the attention of Alec, I think they weren't expecting me to go find her this fast, but I want to, I miss her.

"Jace, I don't think that's a good idea, you need to know something about Clary, she's –"Alec was interrupted by Clary entering the room.

She was even more beautiful than before, if that was even possible. She grew a few inches and now had a shadowhunter's body. Her red hair was longer than before and now reached her waist in beautiful curls. Her body was now really curvy and, and… I can't exactly explain it is in this way: she is now hot, gorgeous and very sexy.

"Jace" Just that one 4 letter word made my heart pump even faster. Then, she turned on her heel and left. She left with speed even I don't have. And she left me open-mouthed and hurt. Again.

CPOV

I can't let them get close to me. I'm already putting them in a lot of danger just by being here. If they find out I love them, they are going to kill them. Just like they did to my parents.


End file.
